


Exploratory Mission Bingo

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin One-Shots [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Space AU, idk how to tag bro, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Relationships: Bolin/Opal Beifong, Korra/Asami, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940971
Kudos: 40





	Exploratory Mission Bingo

The monitor displayed a couple of minor issues that needed to be dealt with along with the planned schedule for the day - complete with a ridiculous goal that showed the boss had clearly never gone on one of these missions.

Lin sighed. Just another mediocre start to another normal day.

Well, as normal as it gets on Varrick International’s Exploratory Spacecraft.

Kya appeared behind her, holding out a steaming cup of black coffee for her wife. “Good morning, honey. What’s the plan for today?”

The former police chief took a long sip of the caffeinated drink.

Sometimes she regretted accepting Varrick’s offer to head his exploratory mission, but those moments were always brief.

The mission was something for her to do after retirement from the force, the money was great even if it wasn’t needed, and she was still able to go to bed with her wonderful wife every night.

The younger woman cleared her throat. “We’ll take on Sector A, planet 57 today. Varrick wants samples, but Asami said she picked up something strange on her scan. We’ll set up a barrier for collecting samples, get them and the ship a safe distance away, and then check out the anomaly.”

The older couple made their way out to the mess hall and found Korra using fire-bending to cook eggs.

”Avatar, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!” Lin barked. “The lights are still tinted yellow from when the egg-yolk vaporized last time!”

Korra pouted and handed the half-cooked egg to Mako, who was apparently the only one of the younger crew members who knew how to cook.

”Hey, Chief, how did this mission get its name?” Asami asked, looking up from her copy of the spacecraft’s blueprints. “I understand the _Exploratory Mission_ part just fine. It’s the _Bingo_ that confuses me.”

The eldest Beifong on the crew shrugged. “Well, Miss Sato, probably for the same reason that Varrick industries has Harvesting Team Wowza and Research Group Ahoy.”

The non-bender chuckled lightly and her girlfriend looked over for an explanation.

”Sweetheart, Varrick has been naming his different teams after the cooky things he says,” the young heiress explained.

“What do you mean by cooky, Asami?” Varrick crackled over the intercom.

Mako failed to hold in a little laugh at the look on his paler ex-girlfriend‘s face.

”Where are the others?” Lin asked, noting that only the five of them were present. “Mako, if your brother knocks up Opal while we’re on this mission, I’m going to leave him on the next planet we sample from.”

Kya squeezed her wife’s hand. “Bolin is a nice boy and Opal is a smart girl. They probably just slept in. You can just assign the boy a few of the more tedious tasks.”

“Speaking of tasks, what needs to be done today other than sample collection?” Asami interjected.

”The oxygen filter needs to be checked since the planet emits whatever thingamajig,” the team leader responded.

The non-bender nodded, knowing well that she was the only one equipped to handle that task.

“Waste products also need to be dealt with,” Lin continued. “And the protective perimeter for collecting samples on the planet for today needs to be set up. Since we aren’t sure what exactly the anomaly is or how dangerous it could be to the crew, I will be setting up the perimeter by myself, and this is not up for debate. Any questions?”

The younger crew members nodded and went back to their food while Lin and Kya returned to their quarters.

The metal bender began climbing into her space suit but paused at the look on her wife’s face. “Kya, I’m going to be fine.”

Avatar Aang’s daughter walked over and held her wife tightly. “If you get hurt I’m going to be very upset with you.”

”I know,” Lin replied, losing herself in the embrace for a moment. “You’ve always taken care of me when I needed it, and I understand that you’re just worried for me. The anomaly probably isn’t even dangerous. It’s just protocol. I’ll be careful. I love you, Kya.”

“I love you too, dear,” the healer replied, grabbing the helmet to fix it onto her wife’s spacesuit.


End file.
